Shinra Loves
by VampyDeadly
Summary: A collection of one shot that will very from T to MA. Mostly yaoi pairings involving Shinra as the main character. Suggestions welcome and constructive criticism. No flames


AN: This will be the start or many little one shots. Suggestions are welcomed. Even lemony ones ;) Pairing will mostly be Shinra x Shizuo. Some Izaya and a rare Celty. ^~^ I really do love her. But im curious of other relationships Shinra could have had.

._. Or im just a weird yaoi loving girl...kinda both XD

Durarara does not belong to me.

Trapped

Shinra sat still wondering how in the world they'd gotten in this situation. Yes they as in Shizuo and I. Stuck in a classroom, which due to certain events. Had all the doors reinforced to save on cost. Hench why they were stuck and why Shizuo was pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Mumbling and cursing to himself as Shinra watched the sun go down. The sky went from fiery red to a soft blue. Shinra sighed and hopped off the desk making his way towards the door. He stared out the small window trying to see down the halls. Noticing all but a few security lights on. "Looks like we're stuck here. " Shizuo stopped his pacing and roughly pushed Shinra out of the way. Trying to once again ram the door down.

Shinra sighed softly and jumped onto the teachers desk. Laying back on the hard surface trying to get comfortable. "I already told you that's not gonna work." Shizuo gave a small grunt as a response so he closed his eyes and listened halfheartedly as he continued to struggle with the door. "FUCK!" He growled and punched the heavy door making a loud thud. Shrina craned his head back and saw small indents and a smear of blood. "Did you hurt yourself? " He asked as he sat up to stare at the still fuming blond.

Shizuo didn't respond and simply glared out the window. Noticing how dark the sky had gotten he glared harder clenching his throbbing fist. He was only half aware of Shinra moving around behind him. And didn't acknowledge him until he was right beside him reaching for his hand. " I'm fine " he grumbles out and pulls his hand away. "Are you sure…even the smallest cut can get infected. " He says while grabbing his hand again. "I said im fine." He growled and roughly pushed him away. Letting his anger get the best of him and knocking Shinra to ground with a hard bang. His head would have hit the floor if the desk behind him hadn't broke his fall.

Shinra shakily picked himself up as Shizuo angrily made his way towards the back of the room. Shinra lightly grabbed his left side that felt like it was on fire. Although the desk broke his fall he still landed harshly on his side. Hitting his hip on the tables end. He would bruise for sure. Shinra quietly made his way back to the front of his room to the small first aid kit he found. There wasn't much to help him so he just settled back into his position on top the desk. Winching at the small shot of pain jumping up the tall table gave him.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours when it'd only been 10 minutes. Shizuo's anger slowly disappeared and was replaced with slight guilt. He glanced at Shinra from the corner of his eye and down at his scratched knuckles. He was angry, annoyed, and frustrated but that didn't mean he should have took it out on him. He sighed regretfully and strode quietly to the front of the room. He silently sat next to Shinra. His tall frame making it easier for him. " Sorry." He mumbled softly as he stared at the floor. Shinra smiled at him softly knowing Shizuo always meant his apologies unlike others. " It's ok."

They both sat silently for a while before speaking again giving them both time to think. " So we can't break it down and I don't know how to pick a lock. Your cellphone is broken and I forgot mine." He watched as Shizuos fist clenched and softly pat his hand. " it could have been worse." Shizuo stared at him with a small glare. Shinra giggled and layer back. Winching as his side stung. " I could have been alone, this is much better." Shizuo furrowed his brow and quickly looked away as the innocent comment made his heart skip. He'd confided in Kasuka weeks ago on his feelings about Shinra. And conclude what had crossed the blondes mind. He had a crush on Shinra and he's not sure when it started. But he knew it was crazy and didn't fantasies on the idea.

After a couple of minutes of silence Shizuo looked down to see him asleep. Awkwardly laying across the desk with his head dangling a bit. He argued with himself a bit on weather or not he should move him. Finally over his inner struggle he gently lifts him up and lays him long ways. He stares at his face and lightly trails the back of his fingers across his cheek. Noting the softness faintly and focusing more on his lips. He leans down and softly grazes his lips across Shinras. His heart beating a mile a minute as he softly mumbled against his lips. " You wouldn't love me as much as I do."

Shinras heart was beating so loud in his ears. He almost didn't hear him. He felt himself being moved but decided to feign sleep. His heart nearly broke at the sad but loving words mumbled. All he could think was how warm his breath was on his lips. Shinra waited for an hour before leaning down and pecking him on the check. " I could love you." He whispered and watched him sleep for a bit. Sitting with his back against the desk. He kissed the top of his head and laid on his right side. Running his fingers through his hair a bit before falling back asleep. Maybe today wasn't so bad.

Although it was awkward to explain to the police, Principal, and a startled janitor why they were there. And why hadn't they used the emergency room phone.

" We forgot."

AN: First time not writing M! (O.O \;)


End file.
